


Serious Talk

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would like to know what happened at Mystery Spot now, please and thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For centrumlumina at Tumblr for Christmas.  
> Dean and Gabriel have been in a relationship since shortly after Tall Tales behind Sam's back. Dean doesn't know that Gabriel is an angel, but Gabriel has revealed his name to him.

'Hey, I'm going to go around the corner for a quick bite, okay?'

'What, no!' Sam immediately stood up, nearly throwing his laptop aside. 'I'll come with you!'

'Sam, it's just around the corner,' Dean said, trying to smother his irritation. 'Look man, I know you're worried and I appreciate it, but I can defend myself just as well as you can defend me, alright?' He picked up his jacket. 'Do you want anything?'

Sam looked extremely doubtful.

'You're on speed dial, I'll call you if anything turns up, okay?'

Sam continued to glare.

'C'mon, next thing you know you'll be following me to the mens' room! You shut the Trickster up, right? I'll be fine.'

'Fine,' Sam muttered, finally giving in, albeit with much reluctance. 'If anything weird comes up, anything at all -'

'Yeah yeah, I'll call. Geez, you're such a girl.'

Sam scowled at that, although it was a good kind of scowl, so Dean left feeling lighter.

The cafe was lightly peppered with people on business meetings and a couple of lone shoppers. Dean sat down at a table and ordered a slice of pie. Then he glanced around to make sure Sam really hadn't followed him, then muttered 'Gabriel?'

There was the distinct sound of flapping wings, an odd sound to accompany the Trickster's appearances and disappearances, but what did Dean know? He just knew how to kill monsters, not their physics.

'Hi, hunny.' Gabriel appeared on the chair opposite and moved to kiss Dean, but Dean stopped him by placing a hand on his mouth. Gabriel pouted. 'What?'

'You know "what",' Dean snapped. 'Do you want to explain what you did to Sam last week?! He hasn't left me alone for longer than five minutes ever since!'

'It was a lesson,' said Gabriel promptly. 'A lesson he didn't learn t0o, do you know how much trouble I went to for that? Yeesh, if people weren't still telling stories of Loki these days, I'd have worn myself ou-'

'You traumatised my brother,' Dean hissed, and realised belatedly that they were speaking in half-whispers. 'Gabe, I know you're trying to help, but -'

Gabriel's hand closed over Dean's wrist and leaned forward, and Dean didn't know if it was a spell or simply the gesture that made Dean fall silent.

'Dean, you have to accept that he can't save you,' Gabriel said firmly. 'No one can. He has to come to terms to that.'

The statement made Dean's heart clench, but he ignored it in favour of saying 'Why can't you let him come to terms to that when I die, huh? You'll take care of him then, won't you?'

'Yes I will.' Gabriel paused. 'In the shadow.'

'You didn't just make Sam go through that Tuesday over and over again,' Dean said, slipping his hand out of Gabriel's. Gabriel looked mildly disappointed. 'What else did you do?'

'Uh ...'

'Out with it,' Dean grumbled, poking Gabriel with his fork. Gabriel had the good grace to pretend to feel it and recoiled with an 'Ouch!'

'I ... might have killed you on Wednesday and let you stay dead for six months ...?'

The fork fell on its plate with a clatter. 'What the fuck.'

'What did you think I meant when I said I'd have worn myself out? Creating a repetitive time loop is easy, but creating a whole parallel universe? Now that takes -'

'What the hell did you do?!' Dean demanded with outrage, and a flicker of emotion flashed across Gabriel's eyes.

'Dean, look, there are some things that I know that you don't -'

'What the fuck kind of excuse is that?' Dean was so furious, he could have flung the table across the room. He was beginning to sorely wish that he'd thought of bringing a wooden stake. Never mind the fact that he'd been fucking Gabriel for the better part of the last few months, this was his _brother_ they were talking about.

'I was just doing what I think is best for him,' Gabriel said stubbornly, and Dean knew, in a distant part of his mind, that if Gabriel sensed the slightest threat, he would leave, he was far too clever to let Dean get to him, but it felt good to pretend that he had the power to hurt Gabriel, if it so suited him. 'Give me some credit Dean, you know I wouldn't hurt either of you. Not really.'

'Yeah, because my brother's PTSD isn't hurting him at all,' Dean scowled. He then busied himself with scooping up pie into his mouth for a while, staving off the anger, knowing it would do him no good, painfully aware of Gabriel's constant gaze on him.

'Dean,' Gabriel said quietly after a long moment.

'What?' Dean sighed, pushing the empty plate away.

'I know you're scared.'

'The hell are you talking about?' Dean glared, a warning for Gabriel to stop talking right fucking now.

'Of dying. It's painful, which is why I've wiped your memories.' Gabriel gestured vaguely. 'It's okay to be scared. For what it's worth, I think you're very brave.'

'Don't change the subject,' Dean said irritatedly.

'I'm not. This has been about you all along, and you know it.'

'Can -' Dean hesitated. 'If Sammy made a deal with a demon, would they let me out?'

'No,' said Gabriel with firmness that left no room for doubt. Then he added 'Sorry,' looking appropriately remorseful. Despite himself, Dean felt the urge to laugh.

'I never want Sammy to see your ass ever again, you hear?' Dean said as a half-hearted threat.

'If I promise, will you let me kiss you?' Tension broken, Gabriel's voice became a playful whine. 'I've been dying to see you for weeks.'

'Yeah well, sorry we started the demon apocalypse.'

'It _was_ your fault,' Gabriel acquiesced serenely. 'I promise Sam won't catch me again. _Now_ can I kiss you?'

Dean sighed and gave in. Gabriel happily leaned forward and pulled him into a liplock, gentle and full of promise, but Dean pulled away after half a minute.

'I'm not sleeping with you until I judge you properly punishe for hurting Sam.'

' _What_?!' Gabriel yelped, causing several heads to turn in their direction. ' _No_!'

'Yes. One night for every time you killed me.' Dean leaned back, arms crossed, barely concealing a smirk.

'That's four months of no sex!'

'Should've thought of that before you killed me, huh?'

' _Dean_!'

And despite what was happening, despite who Dean was _talking_ to, he felt better, just a little better, about everything that was happening and would happen.


End file.
